The present invention relates in general to long guns and handguns and more particularly to a survival and/or sporting gun which is capable of firing a wide variety of projectiles driven by a variety of propellants.
It is known in the prior art to provide long guns and handguns with interchangeable barrels as shown, for example, by U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,339 in which the barrel and cylinder are removable. It is also known in the prior art to provide a weapon capable of firing a plurality of cartridges simultaneously as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,133. The prior art also discloses weapons which utilize compressed gas containers, as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,214 and for firing small rockets as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,212,402.
The prior art devices in general provide rather complicated weapons with relatively limited interchangeability of projectiles which may be fired therefrom. Another general disadvantage of prior art devices is that special tools are typically required in order to change barrels.